Playing With Fire
by XConArtist
Summary: "You continue to play with fire, one day you're bound to be burnt" rings in Loke's dull life as a CEO of one of the most successful cooperation's, that is until the casual, easygoing Kagome crashes into his life. Now, choosing between love and his sinful secret he might burn in more than one way. Let the fire be lite.
1. Prologue

**Playing With Fire**

Prologue

Black, silky curtains that draped past the window, the sun peering though. Clothing thrown over the dark, wooden oak floors. Blood red satin sheets deranged off the bed. At the head of the bed, a crystallized mirror was mounted on the wall reaching the high ceilings to the floor. Sheets stained with white milky cum, below two individuals that laid breathless.

One was a blonde woman with perfectly shaped breast that were the size of antelopes. She was spread across the bed, legs crossed over as she delicately caressed the male beside her. He was motionless, legs gaped open trying to gain control of his breathe again.

She reached down towards his 10 inch member stroking gently. He winced with pleasure as she bent down, taking the stick in her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around the head, slowly but deliberately. Moving her head back and forth. Tongue gliding on his meaty shaft. Hips reacting in a forward motion as tense rose in his body with every motion.

Her mischievous, chocolate eyes met his fierce ones, as she gained ammunition on him. "Lu-Lucy...Oh God.._please_" he choked out, breaking into sweat within his climax. She tugged intensely on his ball sack, increasing each lick and suck she put on him. Releasing his cock from her hold, he screeched"Shiiiiiit!", unloading his cum on her tender breast.

Losing his breath and strength, he closed his eyes. She grin pleasingly, licking some of his cream off her lower lip. Then reaching for her black maxi dress, easing on the bed.

As she finished slipping her left black heel on, she stood straightening the length of her dress. She caught a glimpse of his eyes on her, as she grabbed her handbag heading for the door. With her hand on the knob, she spoke gently "Loke, no matter who you fuck to erase the sin you made from your mind. Trust me when I say, you and I are forever bonded to burn in hell together. You continue to play with fire, my dear brother. One day you are bound to get burnt".

The air was suffocating him with the lingering word drifting through it, she walked right out the door with a smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 1: Azaleas

**Playing with Fire**

Chapter 1: Azaleas

Blasting the radio in her beaten up red truck, she sang off-key to _Umbrella_. Her black ponytail, swayed to the beat as her dark chocolate eyes glued to the road ahead. Her red plaid shirt was unbuttoned, exposing the white tank top underneath. Faded, ripped blue jeans with black and white sneakers that were stained with black smudge patches.

Slipping the car to a stop as the light changed from yellow to red. Across the seat, sat the McDonald's bag with a big-mac, chicken salad with ranch dressing, and on the side a diet coke. She took a sip of the soda, before placing it back down to take off down the street.

She turned into the lot of her shop, "Higuarashi Flowers", spotting her best friend jutting across the parking lot. Parking in her spot; she jumped out the truck, grabbed her lunch and headed into the store.

Two hours after Lucy left him with that lingering thought, he had showered and put on his black sweats. Loke snatched his black iphone off the night stand, heading out to his gym room.

When he arrived he hit the treadmill first, repeating . His thoughts wondered upon a brunette he met a few days ago. The way the red dress complemented her curves, leaving an impression. The images of him and her in the bed becoming one were interrupted by Lucy words from earlier.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, he concentrated on the 25 minutes he had left before going out.

"Kagome!" her friend exclaimed, placing the last rose into the bouquet.

Running her fingers through her dark brunette hair with bleach, blonde dye tips on the ends. It hung shortly below her shoulders. She wore a tan beaded blouse, that was laced on the arms. White jeans that fit perfectly on her butt matched with white sandals that showed of her newly pedicured feet.

"Hey Sango" Kagome chuckled a little, setting her lunch behind the counter "What are your plans for the big day?". "Nothing much, watching over the kids while Miroku leaves for the job". Kagome laid down her pen, staring into her eyes "You have got to be kidding, _right_? I mean it's Valentine's Day. Let me watch the kids and you guys reserve a dinner for the night".

"No! I want you to go out and mingle, I mean him and I can always do something later on anyways" Sango protested. "Sango.." Kagome said, giving her a look. "Kagome I mean it. Go out and have fun" Sango demanded, standing up and walking into the storage room.

Kagome sighed, going back to recording the orders from yesterday.

Loke finished dressing in his navy blue cashmere sweater that underneath lied white polo with his family's crest imprinted on the right. Ironed khaki pants matched with black dress shoes.

Grabbing his keys, he headed for his mustard yellow mustang. Putting the car in reverse, he took off down the road to get away from the madness.

Kagome gazed through the window as the clock ticked slowly. Sighing, she laid her pen down and walked outside. "It'll get better. I just know it will" she tried relieving herself from the slow day.

A white truck came into the parking lot, marked "Flower Arrangements". Out jumped a man with pinkish spiked hair. He wore a white, baggy jumpsuit with his companies symbol attached to his right arm. His name tag reading "Natsu Dragneel". Walking over towards Kagome, he pulled out a blue pen from one of his pants pockets.

"Good morning. You must be " he smiled, "We have your order of red roses in the back. If you could sign, we could get started on unpacking them". She smiled back taking the pen to sign quickly and handed it back to him. "Thank you". He nodded, returning back to the truck to begin unpacking the shipment.

Loke was at a red light, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, glancing out the different businesses on the block. As he gazed the shops to find one which interested him, Higurashi's Flowers had caught his eyes. Turning on his left blinker, he jumped into the turning lane towards the shop.

As the light turned green, he hit the gas and closed in towards the shop.

Meanwhile, Kagome was carrying the last boxes of roses into the store when she heard a clash in the shop. She dropped the flowers, running to see if everything was okay.

"Sango. Sango!" Kagome screamed as she found the fallen mess of flowers and Sango's motionless body. Sango grunted as she was touched by Kagome. "I think you should go home, okay? Get some rest alright". Sango protested "No, I-I can't leave you here alone I-" Kagome interrupted, "need to go home and rest. Please Sango, as a friend I am worried about your health right now. I want you to go home and rest in bed for now, okay?". She nodded and Kagome helped her stand watching her walk to the employee room sulkily.

Realizing she dropped the roses, she ran out the shop to find them ran over. Hovering over them was a man she didn't recognize. Without thought, she approached him.

Loke glanced up to notice someone walking towards him. He noticed the confusion in her face although she kept a smile on trying to hide it. He was the first to speak, "I am so sorry about the roses, I will pay back all of the damages my car made".

She was dumbfounded by his apology, but also his appearance. His hair was a golden brown that had a soften look about it. His face was shaved, not a strand or scars after words. His eyes were also a warningly brown that made you lose concentration. He had a fit body which wasn't to see, although it was completely exposed. He was dressed neatly, sporting the 'I am rich' look. Although she didn't mind that factor.

"Hello? Hello!" he called, bringing her back to reality. "Hi" she blushed embarrassingly pushing a strand of her hair back behind her ear. _Did I just literally try that move?_ "Um..yeah so can I buy some roses?" he asked, clearing his throat. "Y-yeah of course. We are a flower shop, so yes you can buy flowers here" she answered, feeling stupid after hearing the reply. She waited for him to laugh, but instead he cracked a smile saying "After you".

As the two walked into the store, Loke eyes wandered around. The walls were accented with violet flowers underneath a coat of soft lavender. The lighting enchanted the rich fragrance of faint smell of flowers, illuminating from the outside and the unique gallery lights that were installed into the ceiling.

Across the wall, lined the flowers in alphabetical order which curved the corner of the wall. On the opposite side, sat the desk Kagome was working at shortly before chaos arose.

She turned towards him, "What kind of flowers are you looking for? We have all kinds". "Which do you prefer?" he questioned, wondering how the light fell softly on her skin, enlightening her casual appearance. "Well, I personally love the Azaleas. They remind me of pure, sweet innocence not something you usually see these days. Although the Roses are our main salers".

He smiled, watching her plush lips slightly move. _What would they taste like? Can you describe her kiss like an angel's kiss?_ He found he was going an interest of a girl no woman he had just met only a few minutes ago. Loke decided he was going enjoy the moments he was going to spend with her. "I'll take four dozen of the Azaleas please." He finally stated, pulling out a hundred.


	3. Chapter 2: It's Not A Date

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 2: It's not a date, okay?**

Kagome lead him towards the cash register, taking the hundred and inserting his order when Sango came out behind the corner. As Kagome made contract, "Sango, can you finish his order while I go get four dozen of the Azaleas?". Sango nodded, "Sure. Don't take to long though".

Kagome grew a slight smile before disappearing behind the corner. Loke eyes were on her, but soon drifted towards Sango with remembrance. She was her! The lady he met a few nights ago in the bar, or at least looked like her.

Sango caught his attention, snapping back to the present. "So..you are buying four dozen Azaleas? The lady must be very special or male depending on your sexuality. Trust me, I'm not judging, true love comes in no specific shape, form, gender, or race". He smiled awkwardly, making Sango giggle a bit. "There actually just for decoration, I have no one special at the moment. It's just she intrigued me into buying them". Sango agreed, "Kagome has that way with people, she always has. Just wish more people didn't take that for granted".

_Her name is Kagome, huh. That's a beautiful name. Sounds like some flower, although she is better than any flower the world could ever create. Wait, what am I saying? No thinking. God, I'm a- _"Wait what do you mean?" he bluntly asked, shifting back his attention. "Um well that's classified, but if you ever want to come see her again. You know where to find her" Sango smirked, giving him his receipt as Kagome came back holding the Azaleas.

"Here you are sir, I hope you have a good day" She grinned. "Thanks, you too" Loke replied, walking out the door.

They watched as he stepped into his car and drove off, before Kagome confronted Sango, "Alright what did you tell him?". Sango chuckled a little, "Nothing much. I just asked him about who the roses were for. Pretty certain I insulted him a little by calling him as gay. Though he asked about you, but of course I said 'It's classified' so you have nothing to worry about". Kagome raised her eyebrow deciphering whether to believe her or not. She sighed, "Alright if you say it's nothing then it must be nothing", getting a bit excited "But did he _really_ asked about me?". Sango nodded, fangirling with Kagome that rang through the store.

Driving in the car, Loke's mind was drifting back to Kagome. The way had made her shine, her irresistible body, and not to mention that personality of hers. She was different from any of the girls he had met before (well, fucked before), but he felt differently about her. Loke definitely knew he was coming back again to see her, to get to know her, and maybe just maybe get her in bed. No scratch that.

Shaking his head, he turned left heading back towards his house.

Later that night, Kagome threw her keys on the kitchen counter. Grabbing a Sprite out of the fridge, she plopped on the couch turning on Fox 5 News. For the first few minutes she listened to it, but found herself lost in her thought. Lost in Loke.

His golden brown hair that looked fluffed and his athletic toned body that was shown through the clothes he wore. Wait what was she thinking? He probably had a girlfriend, or fiancee. Hell, he could have a wife, but tries to deceive women by not wearing the ring. She already had enough drama in her life, she didn't need more.

Sighing, she got up off the couch heading for her bathroom. Once there she took a beige towel out of the laundry cabinet, stepping into the shower.

Loke sat in his room, staring at the beautiful view of Las Vegas Boulevard. He wore nothing but his black basketball shorts. Getting himself in his bed, he dozed off with the thought of Kagome on his mind.

Kagome was blow drying her hair, humming 22. Her pink silky pajama shorts, blended with her tanned legs as she kept crossing and uncrossing them. Finally she gave her hair a last shake, before it fell gently over her shoulders and onto her silky pink tank top that had a red bow attached on the top of it. Turning out the light, she found her way to the soft bed, closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

She stood in front of me. Black, sexy lingerie that made me drool. She had bent down, giggling, releasing my hard on from my briefs. She gently started stroked it before placing her mouth on the tip of the head.

Moving her tongue around the head, she got a moan from me. Which seemed to please her. She took it in her mouth, inch by inch moving deeper down. He grew louder and louder as she filled her mouth with his shaft. He pulled on her hair, before jerking her head furiously against himself. "Oh God! Shit..This is..Fuck!" he gasped between breathes, "I'm..gonna..c-cum".

She moved from my cock, pushing my down onto the bed. I was quickly moving my hand up and down it, as she hovered above him. The second she slid him into her, he came squirting it into her belly. As he collapsed, she began pumping up and down on him, making him hard again. "Kagome..please..I'm gonna to cum ag-" He began cumming shortly again inside he-

Loke sprung up in the darkness, gasping for air. Gasping for closure. Gasping for Kagome.

That morning was a rough one. Loke didn't get anymore sleep after that dream. He had went to take a shower and change into a white muscle tank and some blue basketball shorts. He shoved his feet into white tennis shoes, grabbed his phone and sprinted down towards his gym hoping to get her off his mind for a bit.

Kagome had woken up, brushed her teeth and changed into a tan cardigan, white tiger graphed tank, and faded blue jeans. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun as she went into her fridge, grabbing the milk and butter. She was cooking pancakes, hopefully chocolate chip pancakes.

She was flipping them, as soon as her phone rang. Sliding across the floor towards the wall phone, she answered "Hello?". "Ah, Sango. What's going on?" What do you mean he _was_ there?". "What do you mean he's coming here?!". "God Sango you rea-..And she hung up".

Why was he there? Why is he coming here? What does he- I smelt something burning. "Oh Shit!" Kagome cursed, running back towards the pancakes. Tossing the pan onto another burner, she was switched the oven off and caught her breathe. She moved over to the couch, lying with her knees up praying.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. It had to be him she thought, before going towards the door. Looking through the peephole, she noticed him trying to fix his hair and clothing. She couldn't help but laugh, before opening it.

"Hi" he said embracing her smile. "Do you need something" she asked, trying to sound polite. "Would you like to go get coffee sometime? To talk about maybe becoming partners in business, of course" Loke replied, running his fingers through his hair trying not to look nervous. "Sure, but it's not a date" Kagome stated, "We are just going to talk business".

Smirking, "Yeah only business. I'll see you tomorrow at the flower shop around 8 to pick you up", before she could reply he left down the hall. Closing the door, she slid to the ground, murmuring "It's not a date..Nope it's definitely not a date..".


	4. Chapter 3: Lucy Part 1

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 3: Lucy Part 1**

Kagome was up by the time the clock blinked 7 o'clock the next morning. The sun lit the room behind the blinds that weren't even open. She climbed out of bed, slipping on her favorite denim jeans and a wrinkled black I Love LA shirt. She pulled her hair into a messy bun before heading downstairs.

Once there she flipped on the television to watch the local news before entering the kitchen. She grabbed the snack packed carrots out of the fridge and began to eat, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she managed as she swallowed a carrot. "Hey K. It's Sango". "Oh hey. what's up?" she asked gently placing her carrots on the counter. "Well if you don't mind, I'd like to come over and talk". "Yeah sure...is something the matter?" the concern of her voice rang through the phone even though she tried to stop it. "Y-..I'll come over in about twenty. Bye Kagome.". Before she could reply she heard only the beeping of the ended call. She sighed as she grabbed the bag of carrots and found her way to the sofa.

Lucy arrived at Loke's place around 7:15. she had on tight leather jeans, black stilettos, and a cheetah printed crop top. "Loke, I'm here" she knocked, almost screaming. Moments went by before she swept the spare key from under the mat and entered the house.

She was by the staircase when Loke noticed her. "Lucy? What are you doing here and how did you get in?". He eased down the steps, cautious not to get to close. He watched her expression change as she slowly thought hat to say. "Like I don't know where your spare keys are located and it's that time again". Great time to change those locations. Again.

"But we just saw each other last week" he stated trying to keep the annoyance out his voice. "Yes, but I've been so lonely since then and decided it's time to play" she smirked rubbing on his chest. "I missed you so much" she whispered in his ear. "H-hey Lucy that seems fun, but you know I don't feel up to it today. I've got a really important date tonight. You see?" he said nervously, trying to escape her grasp.

She took hold of his face and placed a kiss on him. Small enough to be considered innocence but powerful enough to bring a man to his knees. She knew his weakness. What to do to get what _she_ wanted. What brought him to his knees. What made her _intoxicating_.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth grabbing her ass in the process. Their mouths searched, took, and pleaded for more. He yanked off her crop top, tossing it to the side before taking her breast in his palms. She hadn't worn a bra today, but then when did she ever? The thought of it brought a smirk to his face.

Running his thumb over her tight, pink nipple of hers before taking her in his mouth. She jerked against him, moaned in pleasure, and clawed him aching for more. He was devouring her and she was more than willing to be eaten by this lion.

Lucy wanted him inside her in more than one way. Her slim fingers gently rubbed his erection in the hem of his basketball shorts. Letting out a soft groan to the delicate graze of his tips, his head fell back. Grinning in approval, she knelled to the floor and slid his shorts down his ankles. Then eased back on her tippy toes, brushing her lips on his barely connecting them. A laugh let out as she felt his shutter against her.

The touch of her lips gave his an electric shock that shot through his body and set him on the brink of cumming. His breathe was ragged, his mind filled with all the ways he could take her right then and now. He felt the pull and nibble she gave to him on his ear. Chest to chest. Heat to heat. They met on every accord. He met his fierce golden gaze with hers. God, her eyes were beautiful. He growled in a low voice with a slight touch from her before tearing her leathers from her leg and grounded her against the wall.

Lucy wrapped her legs around his hard waist as he positioned himself against her core. In one motion he was in her, stilled by the heated wetness that devoured him whole. He began with slow deep motions that made her frustrated. Their eyes glued on the others lustful haze that rolled over as he picked up the speed.

In a matter of minutes he went into a rhythm of short and rough thrusts. Their bodies drenched in sweat. Her nails scorching his back. The sound of slapping flesh echoed through the house almost drowning out the hollering moans. Her juices squirting out as he withdraw from her then back again. Both were on the verge of cumming. He was thrusting faster and harder as she was spraying with the mixed fluids of pre-cum from him and her. With one last thrust, they both shattered as waves of pleasure took over them. He collapsed onto the cold granite floor bringing her down along with him. They were breathing heavily and shivering on the out break of a cold sweat.

Kagome opened the door to Sango who looked like a zombie bride. "Hey.." Sango said, her voice almost a whisper. "Oh my god, what happened?" Kagome questioned, hugging her friend before closing the door. "Miroku cheated on me" Sango strained, holding back the tears. "Explain" Kagome demanded, handing her a milkshake and settled on a stool nearby. "He had been promoted like I told you only half a year ago. Remember we were in the bar and we started fangirling like we did in our college years. Well..he had gotten a new secretary who is like in her early twenties. I told him how I felt and he should nothing was going to happen.".

Kagome was speechless as Sango continued the story. "So this morning, I came to his office because he forgot one of his reports for his meeting today. When I walked to the door of the office. I heard the moans and I opened the door wide open to find him grilling the secretary on his desk. By the time he realized i was there, he couldn't come up with a good lie. I just left and decided to visit you because I just can't go home. Not to him".

Sango weeped as Kagome comforted her. "You don't have to go back, you can come stay here for a few nights if you want and even bring the kids. I have enough room for you to do that. Tonight we can all have Panda Express and watch movies together.". Sango looked up at her, disagreeing "No..No! You have a date tonight. I will not ruin that. I'll stay at a hotel with the kids". "No you will not! He will understand about this. You know the saying Sisters before Misters" Kagome argued, picking up the telephone. "Kagome don't".

"Hey Loke! About our date tonight, do you mind if we postpone it for another time. I just have a family issue to deal with and I don't want to give the wrong impression of myself on that date if I'm not fully focused on the topic at hand" Kagome explained, then waited a little to him. "Really? Thanks for understanding. Alright have a good day". Once she hung up the phone, she turned to face Sango. "I'm free. Lets go get the kids".

"Who was that?" Lucy asked, her leg rubbing against his as they laid on the bed. Both were tired from the wild sex they just had for the past hour and a half. Her blonde hair was spread across his chest as she listened to the beat of his heart. Their legs intertwined and their bodies pressed close together. Her eyes met his as she ran her fingers through his ruffled hair.

"She's my date for tonight. Well was. Had an important issue to attend to and ask to change it to another night" Loke answered gently stroking her head. She lifted up from his embrace, "So that means we have all night then" and positioned herself on top of him. Before he could say anything, she slid down on him and began motion. He gasped from the heat that devoured his cock in a matter of seconds. A smiled grew on her face as her eyes stilled on his "Relax..we have all night my dear brother".


	5. Chapter 4: Lucy Part 2

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 4: Lucy Part 2**

Morning rose in through the curtains as Loke came out the bathroom fresh from a hot shower. He covered his face as he came to realization on what he had done. Shit! I fell for her act once again. He slipped off his towel, pulled on some gray fruit of the loops boxers and black sweatpants before going downstairs.

He turned on the coffee brewser to make himself wake up a bit. God knows he was going to need it. I need to stop doing this. Doing her. But every time she gets me with that voice and flirty eyes. No! Not this time. "It's over for sure this time" he said as he poured himself a cup.

Lucy strolled into kitchen after a fresh shower in a white silky robe with damp hair. "What's over?" she questioned innocently rubbing his chest from behind. He winced, setting his cup down "U-us, Luce. I can't keep doing this anymore. We can't do this anymore".

He pulled away from her and sat across to face her. The look on her face was confusion..anger..disappointment? Her voice broke as she spoke "Do you hate me? Or is it because you are fucking someone else? Maybe that dinner date slut you were suppose to have last night". "I'm not having sex with anyone but you. I can't anymore Lucy. It's incest! And I don't want to keep destroying either of us. And she's not a slut but a lady unlike you" he snapped.

When he realized what he had said he shook "No Luce..I didn't mean it like that". She turned away "You're not the only one scarred, Loke. You are able to bury the pat without an attachment unlike me".

She disappeared upstairs without looking back at him. Entering the room Lucy threw on a pair of denims, one of Loke's Nike shirts and slipped on her black stilettos. Yanking her hair into a ponytail, she disposed of her other clothes and headed for the front door.

Loke took off towards his open gym and went towards the punching bag, swinging as hard as he could. His ears were filled with Eminem as he let out anger from that night. The night he'd always regret.

Lucy had taken off towards Gray's hoping he could help her let off some steam. And maybe, just maybe make her forget that night.

"K someone's on the phone for you" Sango hollered from the kitchen. Kagome put down the toys with the two girls, "I'll be right back" before walking out. When she reached Sango, she asked receiving the phone "Who is it?". "Loke" Sango smiled patting her on the back and heading toward the kids.

"Loke what's wrong" her voice rang with concern that hit his heart in more than one way. "I have to tell you something that can't be done over the phone" he stated after a moment of silence. "Alright where do you want to meet?". "My house" he answered almost immediately. "Alright" she said, writing down the address and saying goodbye. "This should be interesting" she sighed.

Gray opened the door to Lucy at about 10 o'clock AM. "Hey..what you doing here?". "Can I come in?" her voice barely a whisper. So dry he thought as he let her in.

He followed her to his leather couch and took a seat next to her. "Are you are going to tell me what's up or is this going to be an awkward silence?" he asked laughing to his statement. She looked at him with eyes that had no emotion whatsoever. "I need you to make me forget. Make me only remember the texture and tingles of being with you". I beg you Gray, make me forget".

Kagome arrived at Loke's house focused on what he had to tell her. Before she could knock, he opened the door and invited her in. Once in she followed him into the dining room.

Beige painted walls, a crystal chandelier, and giant ancient art that descended wall to wall. In the middle was a long dark oak table that could seat twelve maybe fourteen people there. The lighting accented the room with a warm feel.

She took a seat next to him and waited for him to tell her what he needed to.

Gray blinked once, twice maybe even three times. Did he heard her right? She wanted him to make love to her? No. Correction: Fuck her. She wanted him to fuck her to help her forget what happened ten years ago.

He glanced at her to see her eyes pleading. And he wasn't no fool. "I'll make you forget Luce. Even if it's the last thing I do".

Gray took her in his arms, laying her on her back and stripping her of his clothes. He threw off his shirt before unbuckling his pants and releasing his hard on. "How would you like it?" he smirked licking his lips. "Hard" Lucy declared gripping him closer with her legs wrapped around him.

He shoved himself into her with one blow. His rhythm was quick, but hard enough leaving her screaming in pleasure. "Faster! Ugh Fuck me". He picked up the speed, the skin of theirs slapping against one another. Their bodies broke out in sweat. The level ecstasy on the edge of climax. With one final hard thrust, they shattered together.

"Loke what's wrong" Kagome questioned with an e brow raised. He slowly began, shaking "I raped my sister Lucy ten years ago".


	6. Chapter 5: Love Is Enough

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 5: Love Is Enough**

**[Author Note: Just a little note, I'd like to tell you readers that this chapter will not be like the last four. No incest or sexual scenes. Woah! I know, honestly I feel better not writing those scenes but it helps tell the story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter of the story. ]**

_I raped my sister Lucy ten years ago, Kagome. _It rang in Kagome's head like a bullet being fired into her heart. She lost her breath, confusion clouded her face. "W-why.. do something do that to your sister?" she finally said, gulping down a knot in her throat. "You want to know the story?" Loke asked, his voice nothing but a whisper and his face nothing but transparent. "Yes, please enlighten me with the tale of this situation" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

_It was a dark, rainy night and I went out drinking with some friends. I had gotten home around two o'clock in the morning. I was stumbling like bad. I would be in jail if the police caught me driving which I wasn't. So I had gone up stairs, passing my sister's room at first. Then I went to go check on her, so I crept into her room quietly just in case I woke her up. I had good intentions, at least that's what I thought. Before I knew what I was doing, I was placed next to her bed and pulling off the sheets. She didn't wake until I had my hands on her pajama bottoms waistband, she frightened and confused. She told me to stop, she screamed for me to. I didn't listen or yield when she began kicking, clawing, and punching the life out of me. I ripped off her clothes and forced myself into her. After that, I came to what I had done and as I met her eyes. That look..that look of shame and betrayal stung me. I ran out of her room like a coward. To make it worst, she became pregnant with my child two weeks later but I payed for her to get an abortion. _

He cleared his throat, but it felt as if there was no water in his mouth whatsoever. He watched Kagome's face change expressions as she digested the story. Her voice shattered as she spoke. "Um..I don't know what to even say to something like this, but I do want to know why you want to tell me something like this when we haven't even gone on a date-" he interrupted "Because I thought you should know who you were getting involved with before you make the move. I also think you should know I'm the reason she became a maschiot for sex. She feels guilty for the sin she did, so she lets others use her like she's nothing but an object. I also am one of those she has for her relief. I mean I can't help but feel wrong for what I did and I deny it but then she does her spell and I fall for it".

Loke couldn't face her, so he kept his eyes on his fidgeting fingers in his lap. He looked up when he heard her clear her throat. Her expression was stale, it conveyed nothing. "Loke...listen I-I-" she began, but he interrupted "I understand if you don't want to see me. I mean, I can't bare to look at myself in the mirror. If anyone deserves a second chance it's my sister. She deserves a place where she feels whole again". _More than I ever do._

She smiled, "I admire you for telling me. It takes a lot of guts to do something like that". She stood from her seat, looked at him once more before walking out of his life.

Meanwhile, Gray woke up a few minutes later with Lucy wrapped in his arms. _This is the place she belongs. Right here with me _he thought as he pulled her into him. With his right hand, he twisted her silky hair between his fingers and laying sweet kisses on her cheek.

She moaned quietly, before opening her eyes to his. "Does anything hurt?" he questioned, gently caressing her thighs. She smiled, "No, but I am starving a bit". He licked his lips, "For what might I ask?" before nipping at the nape on her neck. "Food at the moment, but maybe you in a few" she gasped. He cracked a laugh, "I might take you up on that offer, but first let's get some food in our system".

He jumped up from the sofa slipping on a pair of white underwear and black sweats, before hitting the kitchen. After a few minutes of silence, he shouted to Lucy "Hey, Luce. Do you care if it's just a fruit salad and iced tea". He waited for a reply that didn't come. When he looked around the corner and didn't find her, he went to his bedroom.

As he reached the room, he heard the shower shutting off and saw the door open. There she was. There was Lucy. Wrapped in a pink pastel towel, holding her damp hair up. Her eyes met his. "Um..I...I was wondering would you mind if it was just a fruit salad and iced tea that fulled your stomach" he stuttered, falling against his dresser. She grinned gently, "That sounds delicious". "Okay" he nodded leaving out the room.

_Fuck. I probably looked stupid to her. What am I even doing? Doing with her? It's not like I could ever have her. She's using me as relief from her bastard of a brother. _Gray went back to slicing the fruit, thinking about the predicament his found himself in. Probably the reason why he didn't notice when Lucy came into the kitchen.

"Gray" her voice brought him back to reality. Her hand touched his, bringing the knife down on the cutting board. His eyes scanned her. From head to toe. Her wearing a pair of tight denim jeans, his white extra large California tee, and her damp hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Yes?" he asked. Her eyes said it all. She wanted his hug, his warmth on her. Surrounding her. _Comforting_ her.

He wrapped his arms around her, placing his head in between her neck and shoulder. Lucy breathed in his scent. Muscular and Cinnamon. "Gray, thank you for all you do. For putting up with me and my selfish demands". He meet her eyes, smiling "Luce, I do it because I love you".

Kagome sat in her truck, her keys in the ignition, but left with her mind spinning. He raped his sister? His _own_ sister? He shouldn't be asking me for forgiveness, he should be asking his sister. "God, where do I go from here?" she asked as tears streamed down her face.

Loke sat there for a few minutes letting the silence wrap around him. What did he expect her to do? Comfort him and tell him that it was alright. That she still wanted him? Alright yes he did, but she didn't. Instead she walked out of his house. And out of his life. He sighed, getting up and walking up the stairs to his bedroom. Lord knows he needed it.

Kagome threw her purse and keys on the counter, before opening up the fridge and grabbing a Coke. She switched on the T.V. to the local news and headed to the bathroom. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she muttered "I've had worst days". By the time she reached the couch wearing a black tank and checkered sweats, her cell rang. Sango.

"What's happening" she answered, drawing her knees up to rest her head on them. "What is your damper?" Sango voice ranged with a hint of sarcasm and annoyance. It was the way she talked when she spent a little to much time with her kids. "Well, Luke told me something that was...well _dark_. The more I think about it, the more I'm confused about my emotions". It was a moment of silence before Sango replied "Whatever the idiot said to you, honestly you really need to think about what you want and how much you want it. If he is effecting you already, then he might be worth pursuing".

Kagome sat in the dark, emptiness she called a home and let the sound of the television fade as her thoughts went into overdrive. It wasn't like he wasn't a catch. 'Cause he definitely was. How _did_ she feel about him? She couldn't possibly love him..could she? No! Shes only known him a couple of days...but then how do you explain all these mixed emotions? She didn't know, but she was determined to find out.

Loke just laid there in his bed, motionless. He was looking for answers that wouldn't come in the dark. Probably the reason why he didn't hear the doorbell ringing. At first, he was going to let it ring, but when it didn't stop he decided to go answer it.

Downstairs he looked down at what he was wearing (which was just a white tee and grey sweats), before opening the door to the biggest surprise. Kagome? He must have said it out loud, because she was nodding with tears flooding down her face. "God. You are an idiot, but I must be worst because I'm standing out your door. Honestly I don't even know what I am doing he-". Before she could get out the words, he wrapped her with his warmth in the brisky night. His head on her shoulder, breathing in her lemony scent. _Thank God she is back_ he thought, but how long would that last?


	7. Chapter 6: Please, Stay The Night

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 6: Please, Stay The Night**

"Luce, I do it because I love you" Gray whispered softly in her ear, embracing her in his arms. Once the words processed through her brain, her body froze and her mind ceased to function. _He loved me? Why me?_

He had let her go, searching her expression. Hoping for a hint, hoping that she might feel the same way about him. But instead he saw, confusion. _Why? Did she not feel the same way...? God..what if I said something I wasn't suppose to._ He prayed that he was misreading the signs.

"I have to go" she said the second she gained her voice back. Not letting him reply she raced out the house, letting the door slam behind her.

Gray slammed his fist into the counter, cursing himself for his stupid slip of the tongue.

Kagome felt him loosen his grip on her, as he settled back to look into her eyes. She knew what he was looking for. He's thinking _Am I dreaming? Am I being punked?_ Honestly She couldn't help but smile at his questions, before softly saying "No you're not". He drew in a breathe, ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath "I'm glad you are here". On her tiptoed she whispered in his ear "Me too" then placing a kiss upon his cheek. She prepared herself for all of this in the car, but she didn't expect for him to bridal carry her into the house.

Loke didn't expect his actions either. He was just as surprised to find a second ago he was admiring her bright smile then the next second he had he in his arms leading to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, before sitting on the edge on the opposite side. He was scrambling to get his mind in the right state instead thinking of how soft her lips felt upon his skin or how it still tingles where she had kissed him. _Shit! I'm becoming a girl...and because of one too. _

He wiped his mouth before sneaking a glance over at Kagome. Big. Mistake. She was on her side, her silky midnight hair was draping over her shoulder. She was examining him, taking all of him in with a deep breath. "Like what you see?" he said, feeling a smirk raise on his face. He had to force back his laugh at her embarrassed reaction with her red face and averted eyes. "Hey, can I see those pretty brown eyes of yours?". That made her blush harder.

Finally he got her to look at him. "Kagome, are you sure you want to do this?" he gestured between the two of them. Her big brown eyes had him worried and overjoyed all at the same time. God, I'm going to hell. "I don't know" she answered after a century of thick silence. He watched her as she shifted off the bed, pacing back and forth.

"Honestly I don't know Loke. I mean can you truly say it'll be alright between us? You confessed something so..." she stopped for a moment, thinking of the proper word. "Just so vile. You seem like a great guy, but we can't fake to be comfortable with each other. At least not at this moment. I honestly don't even know why I'm here right now".

She stopped pacing for a moment, glancing into Loke's eyes and saw the flicker of hurt in those dull eyes. He was like a zombie, dead. "I should go" she said barely a whisper before going towards the door.

Before she could reach for the handle, she felt Loke's hand wrapped around his wrist. But she couldn't look at him. If she did, she'd break down. So instead of meeting his eyes, she just kept looking down at her feet and listened with her ears.

Loke stared at Kagome, wanting no _needing_ her to look at him. To see her face, to say that it isn't true, but she kept looking down. He pulled her into his embrace, placing his head on her shoulder and softly spoke "We don't have to know where the future is going to lead us. That is what makes the future so exhilarating. If you're not ready for us now, I understand. But Kagome, please do me the favor and just lay with me. Just be in my arms so I can sleep at peace tonight. And in the morning, you can leave and never speak to each other again". He lifted her chin with his middle finger, placing his mouth on the brink of hers "So just do me the favor and spend the night with me".

She nodded slowly and that was enough for for him. He picked her up and guided her to the bed, gently placing her on the mattress. He got in on his side and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight into his embrace. He wanted to apologize, but what would he apologize for? Being truthfully? Being _human_? He drifted to sleep, praying that in the morning he'd still be holding her in his arms.

Lucy had drove until she couldn't stand the scenery moving with her. She had parked on the side of an empty ride, turned the car off, and began weeping. She didn't know why, but she just did. No. She did, she just didn't want to admit it. Can you blame her for not wanting to admit she was scared to love because she honestly that she was ruined or tainted from the accident ten years ago. _How could he love me? How could he when he knows the truth about me? It's just not possible..isn't it? _

Her thoughts were interrupted with her ringing. _The Nightingale ringtone. _Gray. She hesitated to answer, but finally placed the phone to her ear. "Hello?".

Gray was surprised to hear her speak, especially since he already called her four other times. "Luce, are you alright?" he asked, wanting to punch himself as the words left his mouth. _No she's not. Why would she be when she came running to you after visiting her deranged brother. Then to make it worse you admit your feelings for her, expecting her to feel the same way. _

To busy in his own thoughts he missed her answer, making her voice worry with concern as she called his name. "Gray? Are you there?". "Yes I am. I was just thinking about..." he trailed off before switching the topic. "Nothing. Where are you, you sound distant?". _She isn't just distant in sound, she now even distant in your life because your fuck up._ "I...don't know. Honestly, I just drove, until I couldn't stand it no more" he heard her answer, the nervousness obvious in her voice. "Do you want me to come and get you?" spilled out of his mouth before he realized he even offered. _Shit! I'm going to hell for sure now. _

He sighed, waiting for her answer that didn't really matter in this situation. He was coming to get her no matter what she said, in fact he was already driving towards her as they spoke. _Thank the Lord for GPS_. "Luce, did you hear me?" he questioned, his voice hardly hiding the concern in it. He was grateful that at the moment he was driving because if he wasn't he didn't know what he was capable of doing when he heard those four words "Gray, I need you".


	8. Chapter 7: One Step At A Time

**Playing With Fire**

**Chapter 7: One Step At A Time**

Sango sat a cup of coffee on the island in the kitchen, taking a deep breath. She couldn't help but wonder how Kagome and Loke were doing. What did he say that made her sound so depressed? As she thought, she took the newspaper in hand and headed for the bedroom.

Her and Miroku have been married for the past six years and it's been anything but heaven. She knew who she was marrying when she said I Do. Him and his lecherous ways have subsided, at least for now. Does she regret it? No. Could she have married someone better and richer? Yes. Does she love him? More than life its self. With three kids and another one on the way it was hectic.

"Mommy!" screamed one of the twins as she ran out from around the corner and clinging onto her leg. Sango placed her mug on a nearby table before squatting down to pick up her lovely daughter. "Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked. "I-It's Daddy!" the little screeched as her twin comes running out, carrying her little brother and trying to escape the grasp of her father. However, the kids weren't fast enough for daddy.

He caught his breath as he swept his two kids in his arms and strolled over to his beautiful wife. As his eyes met her gaze, he knew he was in a world of trouble. "It's six fifteen in the morning. Why are _our_ kids up?" she questioned, placing a hand on her hip. He flashed her the smile she fell in love with before replying. "Honey, It's actually seven fifteen. That is the clock we still have got to changing to correct the time. Which means the kids need to be getting ready for school".

He quickly placed the two on the ground, before slipping the third at out of his wife's arms and let them scurry away. In a swift minute, he had Sango in his arms and placing a kiss on her lips. God, she tasted like candy. No matter how many times he kissed her, he'd never get enough. He'd never want to anyway.

Before he could deepen the kiss, Sango stepped back and regained her sanity. "Miroku I love you, but you will not try to kiss me to get out of your mess". She tapped his shoulder, "Now fix that clock and get the kids dressed, hubby". She smirked before heading into the kitchen with that mug of hers.

Walking over to the clock, he sighed. "This is going to be a _long_ day".

Lucy was wrapped in Gray's arms, in his jeep, and on the side of an abandoned road. She had woken up a few minutes around, glancing over Gray's body. She never really realized the way she felt safe in his arms, until now. She didn't know why, but she loved that feeling. He looked so peaceful, sleeping with a smile on his face. His hair was covering his eyelids and as she gently brushed them away, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Luce, you're up" he said groggy, rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, I am". "Oh, I'm sorry..I must squishing you" he said, moving his body away from hers. She gripped his waist as he was settling in the seat next to her. "You won't hurting me, you know. Actually...I kinda enjoyed it". "I _wasn't_?" he questioned, still processing her words through his head. She blushed as thought of an answer. "You weren't hurting me, holding me in your arms like that. Actually I truly felt safe right there in your arms. Which might sound cra-". He stopped her with a gentle kiss on her lips, shocking the both of them.

They slowly backed away from one another, glancing into the others eyes. "Gray?" she started. "Yeah, Luce?". "I'm starving" she said, as her stomach rumbled. He cracked a chuckle and a grin. "Well we better go get you fed then". Before he slipped into the driver's seat, he placed another gentle kiss on her lips.

Lucy eased into the passenger's seat next to him. She was looking out the window when he asked her, "What about your car?". She smiled at him, before looking up at the road ahead of them. "Just drive, Gray".

And in that moment there wasn't a single word to describe how he felt, he just knew it was one he'd never forget.

Loke woke up more peaceful and refreshed than he ever had. And he had Kagome to thank for that. He had realized that she wasn't in his arms the moment his dream began to fade, but could he really blame her? He was just lucky he got her to stay the night. Lucky enough she showed up at his door last night. He decided to it was time to stop dwelling in the past, as he stretched and headed for his bathroom.

After a few minutes spent in the bathroom to shower, change, and brush his pearly whites, he hit the stairs and headed downstairs. As he turned the corner he caught view into his opened kitchen. _Kagome._ He rushed to the entrance, just in time to catch her turning around. His eyes trailed her body. From her luscious midnight hair to that seductive hour-glass figure she owned to her perfectly manicured toenails. She was wearing a black tank with skin tight camo cargo jeans. Her hair was tossed into a messy bun as she made breakfast for them, he presumed. _She didn't leave last night. But how did she change clothes? I don't have any female clothing so..._

"Loke!" her voice intruded his thoughts and bringing him back to reality. "Yeah?" he said, still not fully there. "I know what you're thinking. Yes, I stayed and No, I didn't leave. I asked Sango to bring me some clothes and take over the shop for me today". _Am I that readable?_ She laughed "Yeah, you are". My face had confusion written all over it, until she stated "Your face states all your emotions if you didn't realize it. I honestly didn't until this morning".

He couldn't help but smile as she set down a plate in front of him. Pancakes, Eggs, and Bacon. _Mhmm My Favorite_. "You mean to tell me, you're cooking me breakfast" he playful gasped, taking a bit out of his bacon. "Ha ha ha, very funny. Now how do you like your coffee?". "Creamy and Sweet" he smirked, as he made her blush. She playful hit him on his arm before making two cups of coffee.

Kagome couldn't help but sneak glances at Loke as she ate her breakfast next to him. His hair was still damp from his shower that left him smelling of mint and man. She couldn't help, but love the way he made her smile. "Are you liking the view?" he asked, meeting her eyes. She felt her face shading into twenty different reds but she didn't want to look away. She sucked in a large breath of air, before replying "Yeah the dining room is spectacular". His laugh was so adorable, the way he happened to look ten years younger when he laughed was a mystery to her.

"You know we never did have that dinner date like we planned to have" Loke said before taking a sip of his coffee. "One, it wasn't a date and Two, that's because it's been crazy the past day or two". He grinned "Alright, so does that mean you don't want to discuss business matters with me?". "Define business matters" she playful said, crossing her legs. "You, Me and The Future of our businesses". "And us of course" the usioned together, laughing.

As the laughing died down, he asked once more "So does that mean we have a date?". She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "One step at a time buddy, one step at a time".


End file.
